


It's Magic

by Lance_the_fuckboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern Witch AU, Oops, Sort of a crack fic?, and plants, but not really?, i just suck at writing, i just wanted to write about modern witch bois, idk how to tag oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_the_fuckboy/pseuds/Lance_the_fuckboy
Summary: Keith is convinced his neighbor is a fkn witch.He has not once watered this stupid plant, yet it is thriving, And his neighbor has an apartment full of plants.Keith know a god damn witch when he sees one. It's literally just a modern witch au





	1. Lavender and Mint

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i am terrible at writing but i needed this to be a thing  
> idk how often I'll update  
> it'll probably go unfinished tbh but at least i tried lmao  
> i just love modern witch vibes ok

Keith stared at the stupid plant sitting on his balcony, sitting on a tall stool with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms circling around them. His hair falls in his face, a big curly mess that he'd given up on taming long ago. His wand leans against the wall next to him. It wasn't a normal wand. At least, not what one would usually picture a wand to look like.

It was a baseball bat, wrapped in charmed twine with healing crystals and pendants hanging from it. It was cracked from where he'd hammered other sorts of crystals into it. But he'll be damned if it didn't look real cool.

But back to the plant. Stupid, stupid plant.

It was plush and green and looked like whoever owned it took special care to it. Yet, Keith had never watered the thing in his life. 

Shiro gave Keith the Stupid Plant as a housewarming gift and he planned on letting it die. A year into owning it and the Stupid Plant was still going strong, despite Keith's neglect. 

Let me repeat that.

In a year of owning this plant, Keith has never given it even a second of attention other than glaring at it. 

So how is it living?

Keith has a theory. A good theory. A totally not stupid, definitely logical theory. Shut up, Shiro.

His neighbor is a witch.

He doesn’t really have any evidence other than the fact that his neighbor has an apartment filled with plants and that it always smells like the ocean when he passes his door.

Maybe he's a sea witch. That would explain the beautifully blue--

Never mind. That's not important. 

Keith scoffed at the plant and turned back into his apartment. He grabbed his keys and wallet as he walked out the front door on his way to start his shift at the local coffee shop. He didn’t have time to dwell on his stupid, definitely a witch, neighbor again. (Yes, again. He has a lot of down time alright?)

As he was locking his door he turned around to see said neighbor walking out of his own door.He greeted Keith with a polite smile.

Oh, jeez what was his name again?

“How’s it, dude?”

Keith just blinks in response for a moment before realizing, hey! He should respond.

"Uh, good I guess?" Smooth Keith. Real smooth.

Neighbor shrugs, closing his door behind him, Keith noticed a new plant near the door. Suspicious. And there was the ocean smell again. "That's good. Hey, I don't think you ever gave me your name? I only gave you mine."

Damn it. 

Keith shifted his bag further onto his shoulder, subtly hiding behind his bangs. “It’s Keith...”

The neighbor, who Keith can not for the life of him remember the name of, smiles brightly. It started with an L didn't it? Larry?

Ew, no. Who the hell is named Larry these days?

Laurence? No...but it feels close.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Keith! I hope we get along well," nameless neighbor says cheerily.

Keith smiles a little despite himself and gives a small nod. "Me too.."

Keith walked into the elevator, debating whether to close the door or wait for nameless neighbor whose name definitely starts with an L. Nameless neighbor had entered beside him before he could decide. Keith was still trying to remember his name.

Landon? No, that doesn't sound right.

Leo? No, that's a star sign...

Luciel? No, that sounds too long.

Loki? No that's Thor's brother...

Luigi. Lucas. Luka. Lincoln. Leandro. Lars. Lane. Lance. _Lance!_

Keith smiles brightly at this small feat, mumbling the name under his breath to commit it to memory this time.

"Hm?" Nameles-- _Lance_ asks, obviously having heard Keith mumble his name.

Keith flushes a little at having been caught and coughs into his hand. He tries to think of something that won't make it seem like he's just weirdly mumbling his neighbor's name for no reason..

“Do you like plants?”

Lance smiles brightly and nods quickly. “I have tons of ‘em! They’re so fun to take care of! I would plant an entire garden, no, a _forest_ if I had the space!” Lance rambled about his love of plants for the entire ride down. Keith found it incredibly endearing and caught himself smiling fondly. He scolded himself and turned it into a scowl. He can't start having feelings for his neighbor, alright? He's on a mission. He'll be damned if some stuoid crush prevents him from proving his neighbor is a witch.

Which he is.

As they parted ways Keith watches out of the corner of his eye as plants perked up when Lance passes.

Definitely a witch.

 

* * *

 

Keith leaned on his hand, bored out of his mind. Slow day at the cafe today. Keith picked at his nails in favor of staring at the wood on the counter. He had a few hangnails and a few scabs on his knuckles. He was thinking of what he could mix together to fix it when there was a cough in front of him.

He looked up with a practiced and robotic drawl of “Welcome to The Castle Of Lions what can I get for you today?” but stopped halfway through.

“Oh, It’s you…”

Lance smiles. Keith noticed he did that a lot... ”It is," Lance hums. "I didn;t know you worked here. My sister used to work here. Well, she's not really my sister but we're just as close as brother and sister you know? She's like the big sister that I didn't want or need to be added to the three I had already." Keith noticed Lance did that a lot too, ramble. Usually, he'd find it annoying, but somehow when it came from Lance it wasn't.

Keith chuckled despite himself. “What do you want?”

Lance squinted up at the menu before giving his order. Lance told Keith how he ordered a different drink year round as he made the drink. Of course, not all places had the same drinks, so he ordered whatever was closest. A green tea frap for spring, an iced mocha for summer, pumpkin spice latte for fall, and hot chocolate for winter.

Lance played with a small charm on his necklace as he talked. Keith couldn't make out what it was, and it would be too obvious to ask.

Even if he did ask, it's not like lance would just tell him it was some kind of enchanted charm, though Keith knew it was.

He finished making the drink pretty quickly. It was easy, anyway. Making coffee was a lot simpler than making potions after all.

He handed Lance his drink. Lance took a sip as he got out his wallet and he widened his eyes a little as he looked down at the styrofoam cup in his hands.

“What the fuck did you put in this?” 

Keith blinked in surprise and looks at the cup too. "What's wrong? Is it bad?"

Lance shakes his head quickly. "No! Dude, this is like, the best drink I've ever had! What did you put in this??" he asks again as he hands over exact change.

Keith shrugged and shoved the money in the register. “Magic,” he joked, mentally laughing at his own stupid pun.

“Honestly, I’m getting closer and closer to believing that with each sip of this.”

Keith chuckles and scratches at a band-aid on his elbow. _Need some Lavender…_

Lance moved to sit in a booth near the corner and pulled a book from his well-worn messenger bag. Keith couldn’t see what it was from where he was, but he guessed it had to be good from how focused Lance looked as he scanned over the pages, pushing glasses up his nose. It was really...cute...

Okay so maybe Keith might have a bit of a crush on his (possible witch) neighbor. _Maybe_. It's not even a crush! He just appreciates his looks. A lot. He's just really pretty okay? Shut up.

Eventually Lance left, bidding Keith a adeu with a two finger salute. Keith raised an eyebrow amusedly and gave his own little wave from the counter.

An hour later the shop was closed and everything was clean. With the help of just a little magic of. But that's a secret.

 

* * *

 

The rags and brooms and mops all glowed a faint red as they moved by themselves. Keith sat on the counter flicking his hand as he willed the objects to move. He had made sure the windows and doors were all locked and covered before he started.

He scratched at his elbow again. _Lavender and mint...where am I gonna get that._

He walked out of the shop and locked it up, spinning the keys around his finger and blowing a bubble with his gum. He popped it before it could burst on his face and pulls it back in, chewing lazily as he waits for the flavor to run out.

_Maybe Lance has some…_

He walked leisurely down the block to his apartment. A black cat mewed and wound around his legs. He looked down at it with an amused smile.

“So you’re being nice to me today Red?”

The cat mewed in response and Keith leaned down to pet her. She jumped onto his shoulders instead. Keith chuckled and rubbed the side of her face with his finger.

“Is it because I smell like coffee?”

She mewed again and rubbed her face in his hair.

“You’re a ridiculous cat you know that don’t you?”

She purred and got more comfortable on his shoulders as he started walking again.

He nodded towards Allura at the front desk, she wasn't the least bit phased by Red. The cat came and went as she pleased. She was never gone for more than a few days.

As he was unlocking his apartment he heard the door open behind him. He turned to see Lance, holding a small white cat in both of his arms.

Keith raised an eyebrow and pointed down at it. “New pet?”

Lance jumped in surprise and turned around. “Um sorta? She just kind of showed up..”

Lance pointed at Keith’s own cat draped on his shoulders.

“Is that yours?”

He rubbed her ear a bit and shrugged. “Kind of. I feed her and she sleeps here but she sorta just comes and goes as she pleases.” he paused and laughed. “A bit of an asshole to be honest.”

Red opened her eyes to stare at Keith a bit. She flicked her tail behind his head. Keith laughed again.

Lance chuckled. “So do you have catfood?”

“Of course."

“Can you maybe lend me some?”

“Uhh, sure just, uh, just gimme a sec first. My apartment is a little,” Keith thought about the piles of vials and potion bottles littering every surface of his home, ” It's a little messy.”

“Dude it can’t be that bad,” Lance says dismissively and he Lance was walking towards him. Towards his apartment filled to the brim with evidence of his magical ancestry. 

Keith fumbles for a moment before tapping the door with the tips of his fingers in a precise rhythm. Hidden behind the door, all of his potion making equipment vanishes into another room with a puff of red smoke.

Lance raised an eyebrow at him. "Could we maybe get the cat food....today?" he asks slowly.

Keith gives a nervous sort of chuckle and hurriedly opens the door. Damn, he forgot what his apartment looked like when it wasn't littered with vials, herbs, charms, and crystals. It's kind of nice. Maybe he should clean up more often.

There were a still few crystals on the book shelves and a crystal ball in the center of the coffee table, but those could be passed off as decor. The walls were mostly bare, there was a few posters here and there and a large painting of a skull.  And then, of course, the Stupid Plant on his balcony. Keith glared at the way it perked up when Lance entered. He also notices his _very obvious wand_ leaning against the wall. He widens his eyes and stares at it.

“Uh, I’ll go get the food. Don’t break anything.”

Lance held a hand to his chest in mock offense. “You wound me.”

Keith chuckles and hurriedly runs over to the wand, shoving it in the nearest cupboard and breathing a sigh of relief. Close one.

As he rummaged through his pantry for the bag of cat food, he heard Lance laugh at something. He grabbed the bag and closed the pantry, walking back to the living room to see what he was giggling about.

“Our cats are getting along well,” Lance says bemusedly. Keith looked down to see the two cats curled together on his couch. Red was licking the white cat’s head as they laid together, eyes closed contentedly.

“Wow, I guess you’re _not_ a stone cold bitch Red.” Red narrowed her eyes at him and he laughs under his breath.

“Red?” asked Lance.

Keith nods.

“Why Red?”

Keith shrugged. “I dunno. She seemed like a Red kind of cat I guess.” That probably doesn't make sense, but Lance seems to get it anyway.

“Well, her name,” Lance pointed to the white cat, “is Blue.”

“Why Blue?” Keith asked, repeating Lance’s question.

"Because the author is unoriginal. Duh."

“She’s got blue eyes.” The white cat looked towards them and wow, how did Lance acquire such a pretty cat? She had the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen, the shape of them giving off the illusion of eyeliner. Keith tilted his head a bit. 

"She’s pretty.”

“She’s gay,” Lance laughs. Keith laughs too.

“I guess that mean’s Red is gay too. Damn it. She was supposed to be my honorary straight friend.” He even pouts a little. 

“Honorary straight friend?” Lance chuckles.

“Yeah, every Certified Gay has an Honorary Straight Friend.”

“You’re gay?” Lance asked, seeming surprised.

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Why do you seem so surprised? You're not gonna act all weird around me now are you?"

“No just, I mean, I just didn’t expect it is all. I didn't expect anyone else here to be not straight.” He scratched at the back of his neck. "I'm not gonna be weird, I swear."

Keith wanted to ask what Not Straight meant, but decided it didn't really matter anyway. He scratched at his elbow and remembered he needed to make something for it.

“Hey, uh, do you have Lavender and Mint?” He's pretty sure he's got some honey somewhere. And rosewater. A little bit of fairy spit and he'll be good. Ugh, he'll have to go to the fae fields again though.. The fae were always such pests.

“Yeah, why? What do you need it for?”

“Uh,” _scratch scratch_ , “baking?”

“Can I give it to you tomorrow?”

Keith handed him the cat food and shrugs. “Sounds good to me.”

Lance picked up Blue and left with a smile and a promise to bring him the plants tomorrow.

After the door closed Keith grabbed his hand and waved it a little to bring back all of his concoctions. There was a healing potion bubbling in a cauldron in the middle of the coffee table and piles and piles of different sized bottles around it. He stirred the iridescent purple mixture a little and  poured it into the closest vile, corking it and putting a tag to label it. He tapped it and placed it next to the other multicolored bottles. He wrote ‘Shiro’ on a sticky note and stuck it to the bottle.

“I’ll give it to him tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

In Lance’s apartment Blue watched with a bored flick of her tail as Lance put a few seeds in a pot of dirt 

He winked at the cat and cupped his hands high above the little pot. A very small rain cloud appeared over the top of it, sprinkling the little seedlings with enchanted water. 

The plants make a slow climb out of the soil as the little cloud rains on them. Mint covers half of the pot and stems of lavender cover the other.

He nods satisfied, putting his hands on his hips. He grinned at Blue, who was staring curiously at the new plant.

“Lavender and Mint,” he grins, picking a leaf off of it, ”for baking...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is suffering over his big fat gay crush  
> The cats are gay  
> Lance knows flower language

Keith woke up to a weight on his chest. Assuming it was Red, he reached out blindly to pet her. He stroked her soft fur without opening his eyes. It felt...longer than usual. Was she always this fluffy?

"You're getting fat Red," he mumbled noticing that she felt heavier than usual. He yawned and opened his eyes, blinking down at his chest.

"Oh."

Both Red and Blue were curled up on his chest. He scoffed and gently pushed them off  "You can't just invite your girlfriend over whenever you please Red. It's not fair that you got a relationship before me." Red purred and Keith rolled his eyes, throwing the sheets off his legs to get up and dressed. 

After throwing on the barista uniform, he made himself a cup of hot tea, complete with chamomile and honey. He swirled them in with a simple swirl of his finger, the cup glowed faintly red for a second before he picked it up. He leaned against the doorway of his balcony and glared at the plant. 

_What if I put rat poison in it?_

The plant shuddered in the breeze and Keith laughed under his breath.

Red came out and wound around his legs. He rolled his eyes and leaned down to let her sit on his shoulders. "You better not get cat hair in my tea you little shit." She just purred in response.

Blue mewed up at him. He stared down at her. "Don't you have your own owner to whine to?" She mewed again. He drained the rest of his tea and put the cup in the sink. He bent down to gather the white cat in his arms.

He grabbed his keys and wallet on his way out the door, locking it as he closed it. He turned and knocked on Lance's door.

There was shuffling and a muffled bang, then lots of muffled cursing. Was that Spanish? Huh. Interesting. The door opened with a raspy "What," still not fully awake and thick with the remnants of sleep.

"I, uh, your..cat?"

Lance rubbed at his eyes and then stretched to pop his back. Keith definitely did NOT stare at Lance's very toned stomach, or his smooth chest, or the way his sweatpants hung dangerously low on his freckled hips. Nope. No staring went on at all. 

Well, maybe a little staring.

Shut up.

"Your, uh, your cat snuck out..." Keith says again.

"My cat?" Lance blinked in genuine confusion before the realization hit him. "My cat!"

Keith raised an eyebrow with an amused smile."Did you just forget you had a cat?"

"N-no, I was just-" He huffs and runs a hand through his sleep ruffled hair. "Listen, I just woke up. Cut me some slack my guy."

Keith chuckles and places Blue down next to Lance's legs. "Do you have the Lavender..?"

Lance rubs his eyes, seeming to think about that for a moment before he blinks his eyes open. "Oh yeah. Yeah, yeah, I got it. Uh, give me a second..." He runs to his bedroom and comes back with a potted plant full of...

"Lavender and mint!" Lance says proudly. And loudly. Didn't he just wake up? "Home grown with love!"

"Can I come get it after work?"

"Will you bring me back a latte?" Lance challenges.

Keith huffed out an amused laugh. "Sure. But you're paying for it."

Lance waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Gotcha, gotcha, gotcha." He scoops Blue in his arms. "And I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight!"

"It's 8 in the morning."

"Goodnight!" he says again, and with that he closes the door. Keith laughs and walked into the elevator.

Red purred on his shoulder. The elevator dinged when he got to the main floor. "You know you can't come to work with me right?"

She blinked at him and jumped off his shoulders to run back up the stairs. 

 

* * *

 

Lance flopped his face back into the pillow, groaning at how soft and warm it was. He brought his hands up under his pillow and buried his face in it. The blissful feeling only lasted a few minutes before there was loud meowing by his front door.

He whined into his pillow. "Blue whyyyy?" He got up with more pointless complaining, scratching his stomach as he walked to see what she was whining about.

Blue was meowing quietly at the door while there was scratching and more meowing coming from the other side. "So you just invite your girlfriend over without my permission?!"

Blue blinked at him. He scooped her in his arms and opened the door for Red.

"You're a terrible daughter," he scolds Blue.

She jumped out of his arms and the two cats rubbed against each other.

He points at Red. "And you are a terrible influence!"

They ignore him. Because they are, of course, cats. And that's not his kind of magic.

Lance pouted at them as they purr and cuddle up to each other. "You guy's are making me jealous here."

They situate themselves in the corner of the couch.

Lance sat on the opposite side, too awake now to fall back asleep. 

He leaned on his hand as he watched the two cats. Eventually, he started to think about Keith. 

Lance had been crushing on Keith since about four months ago, when he'd first moved in. He's not even sure why. Keith's not even his type.

He's into soft, pretty people. The kinds of people that wear oversized sweaters and pull the sleeves over their hands. The kind that live in libraries and curled up with a good book and a cup of warm tea.

Not quiet bad boys with a new bruise everyday. 

"You think Keith knows flower language?" he asked Red as if she would answer him. She blinked up at him silently.

"Probably not," he mumbled putting an empty pot of soil in his lap. He put his hands over the mound of dirt and they created another little rain cloud. This one gave only a light drizzle as the flower sprouted up higher and higher. 

"Lavender rose for love at first sight." He snipped the stem of the rose and put it in a spare vase, going back to the pot.

"Heliotrope, for eternal love." 

He smiles and puts that one in the vase too. He continues listing off flowers and their meanings as his apartment fills with little rainclouds and flowers.

"Morning glory for affection."

"Red tulip, declaration of love!"

"Hibiscus, delicate beauty."

He places each one delicately in the vase. Eventually, he acquires a pretty sizable bouquet of all different flowers. He arranged them to look neater and tied a neat blue ribbon around the stems.

"Whaddya think Red?"

She seemed to nod her head in approval and Lance grinned at that.

He placed the bouquet down on the table and went to his room to get dressed. He stared at his closet for a while before he actually got dressed.

He ended up wearing his favorite jeans, light and high-waisted in a way that showed off just how long his legs really wore. He wore a thin blue sweater with it, tucked into the front of his pants. The sweater was a little big on him, but he'd wanted it that way. He liked the way it fell off of his shoulder just the slightest, and the way the sleeves fell over his hands. 

Before he leaves, he asks the cats if they would "please not destroy his plants."

He shoves a few necessities into his tattered old messenger bag and leaves with the bouquet in hand. He grabs his long board from where it was leaning against the wall and locks the door behind himself as he walks out.

He drops the board in front of him when he gets outside and hops on, giving a good few pushes before just letting it glide down the sidewalk. He wasn't aiming for any cool tricks or super fast speed today. He just wanted to enjoy the sun and the sounds of all the little shops that make up their street.

He waved to an old woman who asked who the flowers were for. He told her it was for a "special someone" and she seemed happy about that. He gave her one of the flowers form the bouquet, deciding it wouldn't hurt if he lost just one. It was for a good cause anyway.

He examined the flowers in his hands, subtly perking up the petals with a flick of water from his finger tips, making them seem a little brighter.

He walked in with the flowers behind his back and a broad grin on his face.

Keith drawled the usual greeting without even looking up from where he was making someone's order.. Lance suddenly lost all of his confidence as soon as he and Keith's eyes met. 

_Oh god, he's so pretty. I can't do this..._ His smile faltered a little and he shifted on his feet.

"What's behind your back?" Keith asked obliviously, trying to peek around him.

Lance panicked. "Flowers! F-for, um, f-for the cafe!!" Lance internally cringed at that. Literally, all he had to do was hand it to him.

"We, don't have a vase for these..." Keith took them from Lance hesitantly. "I can put them in a coffee cup?"

"That would... probably work." Damn it Lance. This was your chance. Idiot!

Keith filled a cup with water and placed the flowers in them.

"They're pretty," he hums.

Lance really can't handle the way he smiles so softly and pokes one of the petals.

He flushes, his face darkening a little and his ears going bright red. 

"Thanks! Uh, bye!" he says uickly, hurrying out of the cafe and back onto his board, disappearing around the corner.

Keith blinks at the place that Lance used to be. "Bye... I guess?" he mumbles to no one.

 

* * *

 

"Blue I panicked!" Lance whined to his cat.

"He's too pretty and I couldn't do it." He threw his bag into a random corner and flopped on the couch, ranting about his stupid crush to mostly himself. He turned towards Blue; she was preoccupied.

"Blue you're such a great listener," he laughed as she played with a little pot of catnip.

He picked her up and plopped her on his chest. "Do you only love me for my catnip?"

She ran back towards the plant again. "You're an addict, Blue, and we need to have an intervention."

He turned on the T.V to a random channel and eventually fell asleep, though he doesn't remember when.

 

* * *

 

He woke up to knocking on his door. He jolted awake with a sudden (and very attractive) snore and wiped the (also attractive) drool from his mouth.

He rubbed at his eyes as he opened the door.

"Are you just always asleep?" asked Keith with an amused smirk.

"Shut the hell your mouth, I fell asleep watching animal planet."

"Shut the hell your mouth?"

"Yes, shut. Why have you disturbed my beauty sleep?" He yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

"My lavender and mint, oh and your latte." Keith pushed the cup towards him, this was the first time Lance noticed it. He took the cup from him, drinking a long sip. He groaned at the warm flavor hitting his tongue.

"You're an angel, Keith."

"It's just coffee," he mutters towards the ground. 

Lance opened the door a bit wider and Red walked up to Keith to rub against his legs. Keith stared down at her with a tilt of his head.

"You stole my cat?"

Lance shrugged, "Blue wanted to see her girlfriend."  Keith leaned down for Red to jump on his shoulders.

"Did you train her to do that?"

"No she's just a weirdo. I leaned down to pet her one day and she just kinda, hopped up."

"That's kind of," Lance plucked a dead leaf off of a random plant, "adorable."

"Is it?" Red got more comfortable and purred when she found a good spot. Lance picked up the potted plant and handed it to Keith.

"Yeah."

Keith fingered at a mint leaf and plucked one of the lavender stems off. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. What are you baking?"

"Uh," Keith tried to come up with some kind of excuse, "cookies?"

"Will you bring me one when they're finished?"

"Sure." _No_ , Keith thought, _why the hell did I say that, I'm not baking cookies._

Lance said goodbye and closed the door softly.

Keith turned back to his own apartment. 

"Guess I'm baking cookies..." He turned to Red with a sigh. She licked his cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these chapters are too short  
> Should I make them longer?  
> gimme your feedback my dudes, constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
